During the operation of a turbine engine operation, high temperature, high velocity gases flow through alternating rows of stationary vanes and rotating blades in the turbine section. Turbine vanes must be cooled in order to withstand the high temperature environment. Turbine vanes have been coated with thermal barrier coatings to minimize the amount of cooling required. However, even with a thermal barrier coating, the turbine vane still requires active cooling to prevent it from overheating and burning up. Such active cooling involves systems are usually complicated and costly. Further, the use of air to cool the vane detracts from the use of such air for other beneficial purposes in the engine. In many engine designs, demands to improve engine performance have been met in part by increasing engine firing temperatures, thereby further challenging the material capabilities of the vanes and further increasing cooling requirements. Therefore, there is a need for a vane system that can minimize such concerns.